Save you
by ZuA30
Summary: Midoriya Izuku adalah murid biasa, murid terpintar dikelasnya dan selalu menjadi target dari pembullyan di sekolahnya. Kehidupan normalnya berubah ketika ia melihat sesosok serigala yang sedang sekarat dan membawanya menuju apartemenennya, tetapi serigala ini bukanlah serigala biasa... yaoi /MidoriyaxBakugou/BakugouxKirishima/TodorokixMidoriya


**Disclaimer : BnHA nya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kohei Horikoshi-sensei~  
Warning : Bersifat yaoi, no lemon-lemon  
Don't like, don't read**

* * *

Hari sudah mulai senja, langit yang digores oleh kuas cahaya matahari menampilkan pemandangan yang indah, warna oranye dan kuning yang bersatu padu bersama dengan langit yang kian membiru. Pertanda bahwa sang bulan akan kembali datang.

Berbeda dengan negara lain yang saat sepulang sekolah para murid bisa bermain dengan teman-teman mereka saat siang hari, negara Jepang memiliki sistem full day yang mengharuskan mereka pulang pada pukul 15:30 sore.

Termasuk dengan seorang murid SMP berambut keriting nan hijau, tubuh dan pikirannya terasa terbakar akibat adanya ujian harian dadakan di sekolahnya. Pakaiannya begitu lusuh, namun tage name yang bertuliskan "Midoriya Izuku" masih tergantung rapih di gakuran hitamnya.

Rasanya bersyukur sekali ia bisa melewati ujian dan pembullyan yang selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Pikirannya akan kenyataan seketika buyar, saat ia megalihkan pandangannya menuju tumpukan sampah yang belum sempat di angkut oleh truk sampah yang bertugas. Disana, dibalik timbunan berbagai jenis sampah di dalam kantong kresek beragam warna, ada seekor anjing berwarna pirang kecoklatan tergeletak dengan bersimbahkan darahnya sendiri.

Dadanya yang naik turun pertanda bahwa nyawanya sedang di ambang kematian. Karena sudah terlanjur melihat, Midoriya menjadi tak tega untuk meninggalkan anjing malang ini. Ia pun melepas gakuran hitamnya yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti anjing malang itu sementara kini Midoriya hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan berjalan menuju apartemen tempat ia dan ibunya tinggal.

Dibukanya pintu rumah seraya berkata "Aku pulang." sambil melepas kedua sepatu merahnya tanpa bantuan kedua tangannya akibat harus menggendong makhluk yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

Pandangannya mengitari seluruh pelosok ruangan untuk mencari sang ibu tercinta, tetapi tak dapat ia temukan. Sampailah Midoriya di ruang meja makan yang mana di atasnya ada piring makanan berbalut plastik untuk menjaga kesegarannya dengan supucuk surat tergeletak di sampingnya.

Midoriya lalu menurunkan sang anjing di kursi makan dengan alasan untuk membuka surat tersebut, dibacanya di dalam hati saat ia membuka surat itu dan pandangannya fokus kepada kata demi kata yang tersirat di atas kertas putih.

_Izuku anakku, maaf ibu sedang pergi menemui bibimu yang sedang sakit. Mungkin ibu tidak akan pulang sampai besok, sebagai gantinya ibu sudah memasak makan malam kesukaan mu yaitu katsudon!_

_Tolong selalu jaga rumah dan kesehatan mu ya?_

_Ibu.  
_  
Midoriya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kepada surat yang telah mewakili perasaan ibunya, niatnya Midoriya ingin meminta izin untuk memelihara seekor anjing dirumahnya. Karena beliau sedang ada keperluan, mungkin besok saat sepolang sekolah ia akan menjelaskan lebih detail kepadanya.

Karena masih ada waktu, Midoriya pun memandikan dan membalut luka dari tubuh perkasa sang anjing yang masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Agar tidak kemana-mana saat sadar nanti, Midoriya menempatkan anjing itu di kasur kamarnya sedangkan ia akan pergi ke meja makan untuk memakan makanannya sambil menonton siaran kartun kesukaanya.

Setelah selesai makan dan kemudian mencuci piring. Midoriya mematikan lampu dan pergi menuju kamar tidur untuk memulai aktivitas yang baru untuk keesokan harinya, karena dipikirnya tak ada PR untuk hari ini, tanpa pikir panjang Midoriya langsung tidur, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang dingin dengan selimut bergambar All Might hero idamannya.

Tetapi aneh, rasanya tubuhnya malah semakin panas. Seakan-akan Midoriya tak perlu lagi selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Alasannya adalah karena sudah ada yang menyelimutinya terlebih dahulu.

"Aduh, sesak…"

Sepasang tangan yang bidang dan kuat melingkar di tubuh Midoriya yang ramping, mentransfer kehangatan tubuh bersamanya.

Tapi milik siapa tangan ini?

Midoriya membuka matanya yang tadinya sedang bermimpi dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sambil menarik selimut untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ikut tidur bersamanya.

Seingatnya tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya, kecuali...

"Duh, dingin..."

Rasanya jantung Midoriya berhenti berdetak, ia melihat jelas dengan kedua matanya yang sehijau pandang rumput. Di sana, di atas kasurnya, ada seseorang yang sedang meringkuk kedingan sambil mengeluarkan dengkuran. Wujudnya tidaklah seperti manusia, kupingnya yang panjang hingga ke atas rambut seperti kuping anjing, kuku hitamnya yang sedikit panjang dan runcing, di belakangnya ada ekor yang warnanya serasi dengan warna kupingnya, dan... dan juga... tu... tubunya telanjang...!

"Si... siapa dia ini? Maling?! Aku... aku harus menelpon polisi!" Sebelum Midoriya meraih handphone nya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya, makhluk misterius itu terbatuk kesakitan sambil mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir sampai bawah dagunya. Mengurungkan niat untuk menelpon polisi, Midoriya langsung menghampirinya dan mengelus-elus punggungnya yang halus agar perasaan tubuhnya bisa sedikit lebih baik.

"A... apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah anjing itu malah mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi, menodai kasur Midoriya dengan berbalutkan cairan merah.

"Hei... jawabla-"

Sebelum Midoriya bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba makhluk itu menarik kerah bajunya dengan erat sehingga kedua mata hijau Midoriya bertemu dengan matanya yang merah menyala.

Cengkramannya begitu kuat dan bergetar karena rasa sakit, dia menggertakan giginya karena menahan emosi. Mereka berdua mempertahankan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum pada akhirnya makhluk itu mulai angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa...?"

Midoriya mengedipkan kedua bola matanya sekali, dua kali, hingga beberapa kali, tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan makhluk ini. Sebelum Midoriya membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, tetapi makhluk ini bertanya lagi kepada Midoriya yang masih saja kebingungan.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau malah menyelamatkan ku...?"

Darah masih mengalir di bawah dagunya, suaranya begitu dalam sampai rasanya bisa menembus hati kecil Midoriya. Karena tidak tahu harus apa, mau tidak mau Midoriya harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu... itu karena kau sedang terluka, jadi... aku berniat untuk menolong mu..."

Setelah mendengar jawaban singkat dari Midoriya, cengkraman pada kerah bajunya malah semakin erat, mata merahnya memperlihatkan penuh dengan penderitaan, emosi, dan rasa sakit. Kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan begitu serak saat di dengar.

"Seharusnya kau jangan pernah menolongku! Seharusnya kau membiarkan ku mati saja dalam tumpukkan sampah itu! Karena aku tidak ingin melibatkan masalah ini padamu! Jika tidak... jika tidak... kau akan menjadi target selanjutnya..."

Tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, Midoriya mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan makhluk itu untuk melepaskan kerah bajunya secara paksa. Midoriya pun bangkit dan berniat untuk mengambil segelas air untuknya, tetapi makhluk itu sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu untuk keluar dari kamar itu dengan tanpa busana.

"Tu... tunggu mau kemana kau?"

"Hah?! Tentu saja aku akan pergi! Lagipula ini bukanlah rumahku!... Dan juga, aku sudah tak memiliki rumah…"

Makhluk itu menlajutkan kembali langkahnya dan keluar dari kamar menuju pintu keluar apartemen. Sebelum ia menyentuh knob pintu, tiba-tiba ada yang menimpuknya dengan jaket berwarna hijau muda dengan bulu-bulu putih di hoodienya, ada kaos putih yang sedikit kebesaran, dan juga jeans hitam yang panjang. Makhluk itu pun menoleh kepada pelaku dari orang yang memberikannya pakaian.

"Se... setidaknya jangan biarkan _'kepunyaan'_ -mu itu terlihat oleh orang lain! Ja... jadi, pakai saja dulu pakaian dariku!"

"Hah...?"

Midoriya menutup kedua matanya karena malu dan sudah terlanjur melihat tubuh bidang makhluk tanpa busana itu yang berotot, berbalutkan perban yang tadi Midoriya perbankan, dan dipadu dengan luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah lama mengering, luka goresan yang sudah tak terhitung lagi banyaknya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya, Midoriya pun jadi bingung kenapa makhluk setengah anjing itu tak kunjung juga memakai pakaian yang telah ia berikan. Midoriya pun perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah makhluk itu yang raut mukanya terlihat jengkel.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?!"

"Eh...?"

"Aku ini _werewolf_, aku bisa saja keluar dengan bentuk serigala ku kemanapun ke tempat yang aku mau. Aku tak butuh sehelai kain pun untuk melindungiku!"

Pikiran Midoriya baru bisa mencerna perkataanya, _jadi makhluk yang baru saja ia selamatkan itu adalah seekor serigala? bukan anjing toh?  
_  
"Tapi..." Wajah makhluk itu sedikit tertunduk sambil tersipu yang tak bisa Midoriya lihat dengan jelas, perlahan makhluk itu pun mulai memakai pakaian milik Midoriya yang baru saja ia berikan dan menengok ke arah Midoriya. "Aku akan menerima kebaikanmu ini... Terima kasih…"

Bukannya menjawab dengan kata "sama-sama", Midoriya malah terdiam sambil menutup muluntnya yang tiba-tiba menganga dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _"Ya ampun! Dia tsundere!~"_

"HEI JAWAB DONG!"

Makhluk itu berteriak keras di telinga Midoriya sampai-sampai membuyarkan pikiran fantasinya menuju ke dunia nyata. Tetapi sebelum Midoriya meminta maaf kepadanya, matanya malah focus ke arah lain, ke arah pintu yang tadinya masih tertutup rapat sekarang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan seseorang yang sedang mengenakan jubbah hitam, dan pakaian bangsawan. Memiliki luka bakar di sekitar mata kirinya, warna rambut dan matanya… warna yang berbeda?

"Anda siapa?"

Sang werewolf kebingungan, _sebenarnya dengan siapa remaja berambut brokoli ini berbicara?_ Tetapi saat dia menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan Midoriya, matanya langsung membelalak kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

"Kau!"

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, tiba-tiba saja orang misterius tadi sudah berdiri dibelakang Midoriya sambil memegang kedua tangannya dipunggungnya, sehingga membuat Midoriya tidak bisa kabur atau lepas dari cengkraman orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di apartemennya.

Orang dengan kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu hanya menatap tajam ke arah werewolf yang raut wajahnya yang sangat marah dan kuku di jari-jari tangannya mulai meruncing pertanda bahwa dia siap mencabik-mencabik musuh yang ada dihadapannya.

Namun orang misterius itu tak gentar dan hanya berkata datar. "Bakugou Katsuki, sepertinya kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau pedulikan lagi."

Hanya dengan beberapa kata saja, orang itu telah menghilang di depan mata sang werewolf, Bakugou Katsuki. Bersamaan dengan seorang manusia biasa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, Midoriya Izuku.

Bakugou tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya meluapkan amarahnya yang tertahan dengan meninju dinding dengan kepalan tangan kanannya sehingga membuat dinding apartemen itu retak.

"Sialan! Tidak… tidak lagi. Ini sama saja dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kirishima…"

* * *

**Author note's :**

**Tolong Review hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa stress saya**

**Salam, anak orang-**


End file.
